The Cleveland Clinic is one of the first hospitals to employ the MR imaging as one of its routine diagnostic modalities in patient care. The Foundation has always been in a leading position in clinical MRI and is currently exploring multi-nuclei in vivo MRS for clinical diagnosis and prognosis. In order to establish the clinical justifications for utilizing the new dimensions of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR), many research projects using animal models are encouraged and supported by PHS. Currently there are a total of more than 10 PHS supported (directly or indirectly) projects involving with utilizing in vivo MR imaging and spectroscopy. The projects include organs of kidney, heart and brain, vessels and tumors. There is certainly a need for a shared animal unit to permit expansion of in vivo studies of various biomedical projects. The proposed Varian VIS/200 system would expand our capabilities in both MRS and MRI not only through greater sensitivity and higher spatial resolution but by allowing the application and testing of new spectroscopic techniques and imaging sequences. The system would facilitate us in making a continuing contribution to biomedicine.